Crimson Moon
by iheartbadboys14
Summary: Shadow is cursed with the dark gift of lyncanthropy, unable to control himself in his beast form and slaughters mercilessly without knowing. Amy is a lone girl seeking his love. What will happen when she finds him in his beast form? Will she continue to love him? Will he develop feelings for her? Will my bud ever fax me my pie? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure streaked through the dense pine forest, swerving around hefty trunks and dodging the boughs heavily laden in needles. Its crimson gaze was unfazed, moonlight flickering on its shadowy pelt through the straining swathes of branches. Red streaks like blood lined the top-half of its spiked hair. A feminine scent wafted through the forest in a path, entwined with another male scent, obviously her mate. His unsatible hunger for blood drove him forward, pushed him on towards his next kill.

A violet she-cat laid neatly on the soft, cushiony grass of Silvera Park, stars twinkling overhead. Her tail-tip flicked arond lazily, landing gently on an albino hedgehog's chest that laid beside her, eyes closed. Her amber eyes reflected the full ivory moon that hung in the midnight sky. The reddish gem on her forehead shone in the moonlight as well.

Today had been perfect to Blaze. Her boyfriend, Silver, had picked her up in his newly bought Mustang (appropriatly a silvery color) and had took her to a romantic restaurant, the mall, to the movies, and now to spend some time alone at the park that was conveinantly open 24/7. She sighed as she felt the golden chain on her neck, an athymest pendent hanging off it. Yes, it had been truly wonderful.

Blaze's ears twitched, catching the slight sound of something storming towards...them? She double-checked. Yes, towards them. But why?

"Silver? Silver?" she whispered gently towards him. No responce.

"Silver. Silver. Silver. Silver, stop it, I know your awake." Still no responce.

Sighing, Blaze shifted her position to face him. A weakly-hid grin was plastered on his face. "Silver!" Still no responce. She resorted to slapping him across the face, which thankfully worked.

"Blaze, don't slap me! I heard you, I heard you!"

"Finally. Now tell me I'm not crazy."

"I've known you for 3 years, Blaze, but I still don't know the answer."

Silver toppled over laughing at the expression on Blaze's face to his comment. "Seriously, I keep hearing something running towards us." she said. Even now, the steady pounding of feet on earth still drove into her ears, getting steadily faster. "We gotta go. Now." He detected the fear in her voice and rose from his spot. Alright, lets head out.

As they began to walk away, Blaze froze. "Whats wrong?" The pounding had increased. "We're too late," she whispered.

The crashing of underbrush and the vicious snarl brought their attention to the woods that framed the southern part of the park. A wolfish shadowy figure was streaking towards them, red highlights on its spiked hair flowing behind it. Its ivory fangs were bared in a snarl. "Run Blaze, run!" screamed Silver, pushing his love behind him. "No! I won't let you!"

Silver stared at her, eyes pleading. "Please, run. Don't look back." Without another word, he launched himself at the beast, hands glowing with psychic power. The creature simply slashed at him with outstreched claws, raking across his stomach as it lunged at his neck. With a sickening crunch, the beast thudded to the ground on all fours, Silver's limp body in its jaws.

Blaze fled, her legs carrying her as fast as possible. The beast abandoned its kill and took chase to the feline, jaws snapping right behind her before finally latching on to her tail. With a screech, Blaze was pulled toward the beast. She was flung into the air, landing right into the monster's maw. With bone-crushing force, it snapped nearly every bone in her body. Warm blood flooded its senses, making it see red. With razor claws, it tore into her stomach, staining the grass and its muzzle red. With a blood-curdiling howl, it fled into the night, leaving the grosteque bodies of the young couple alone on the bloody turf.

**For all Silvaze lovers reading this, do not kill me! I started to randomly hate Silver cause he didn't die immeadiatly in a fanfic called **_**Amy's Curse**_** (read it. so good.) so I decided to change that. And honestly, I love Blaze, but she & Silver are a couple, so they die. :) I know its short, but I'll try to make it longer. R&R and tell me what u think! P.S., i thinking about starting a fanfic called Ask the Sonic Crew with mah OCs, so also an opinion on that too. Byzees!**

**~iheartbadboys14**


	2. Chapter 2: Shy

**Thank you **_**Maga Valkyria, DashieFrost, aliciathewolf45, Shadowsangel1 **_**and**_** Megan Snow**_** for your support! You make me feel like pouring some awesomesauce on mah puppy. :) **

**Reply 2 Reviews:**

**Maga Valkyria****- Yes. They must die! Thanks 4 stalkin this story! :)**

**DashieFrost- I try to edit these the best I can, but thanks 4 bein polite bout it. I also trying to write longer chappies, but I haz writer block sometimes.**

**aliciathewolf45- I lurv Silvaze too, but when I wrote this, I was hatin on Silver for some retarded reason. So I all, 'DIE FOOL DIE!' and I wanted a couple to die, so Silvaze death! Here's ur update!**

**Now Shadow, would u please say the disclaimer?**

**Shadow: iheartbadboys14 does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters.**

**Me: Thank you. (Holy puppy-in-a-burrito! He not going all emo! So OOC!)**

Alone.

Thats how she had been, lusting uselessly after a boy who never knew she existed. Well, he did, but he didn't. He'd saved her countless times, but blind to the feelings she had tried to show him. but she had gotten over her child-like fantasy and moved on. Of course, the girls still snickered at her for loving him. She shrugged off their comments and shed them off like rain. Like today. Like everyday.

Like everyday, she sat alone, listening to the hateful commentsand cruel jokes the popular girls tossed across to each other. One or two girls would peek behind them, seeing if they had cracked her yet and spin back around giggling like the fools they were and report to their 'friends'.

Like always, she pushed away the food tray and pull out a novel to read until lunch was over, but something was different. Where was Blaze, or her boyfriend, Silver? Blaze would be teasing her around now, find some flaw that Amy hadn't corrected. Silver would be laughing, pointing at her and telling her exactly what he thought she looked like. _Strange,_ she thought and shook off a feeling of dread that was creeping on her.

A sudden change in weight to her left snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned towards a black and red hedgehog. His quills were pointed upwards slightly, and his crimson eyes stared unfocused at his lunch. She immediatley felt a blush rise onto her cheeks. It was Sfadow, the boy that had turned up here years ago and she had taken an immediate liking to him. Not that she'd tell him, but still...

His gaze found her as he lifted his head, his eyes having a haunted look in them. _Weird..._

"Whats wrong?" Never had I spoken to him, which apparently caught him off guard.

"What? Oh. Well, I haven't had a good night in a while. Its starting to get to me."

I nodded in sympathy. No one had been safe since the recent murders of Jet and Wave. "I doubt if anyone has gotten any sleep," I said, trying to comfort him.

"You just don't understand," he murmured.

The rest of the day had passed by faster than she had expected. It seemed like as soon as lunch was done, she was sitting on the bus, heading home. Shadow's words played in her mind, repeating like a broken record. _You just don't understand._

"What don't I understand?" she whispered. Sure, he had no sleep (like her) but what did it mean?

She soon found out.

As she entered her home, she felt that sense of foreboding coming back. It nagged at her until she entered the living room, finding her mother glued to the televison. "Mom? What's wrong?" She knew her mother never acted like this unless...no, it couldn't be. Just couldn't be.

"Local reports have confirmed the corpses that were found at Silvera Park as Blaze Flara and Silver Espo. The pair seemed to be attacked by some type of animal around midnight and no pictures have been sent. Due to this killing, all residents are urged to stay inside at night."

No. He couldn't have known...right?

**So here is chappie 2! I know its short, but the next chappie will be longer...i hope. I'm working on this, Stitched Up, Bloody Rose, and a Warrior fanfic called RandomnessClan. I am trying to update regularly, but my lack of Internetz until April kinda holds me back. At least I can write more! :) R&R! And no, Silver is not related to Espio in this fanfic. I had to make last names for them, and ESP is mental/psychic stuff, so yeah. And Flara is for flaring flames, like Blaze's power. Next chappie will be more exciting and in Shadow's POV.**


End file.
